


Rearview

by Javahe



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javahe/pseuds/Javahe
Summary: Tachibana Makoto and Yamazaki Sousuke have been married for ten years they are the happiest they have been, they love they have a child together and they are the perfect example of a happy family, or maybe not...





	Rearview

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic. I wanted to write some fluffy love story but I love angst so I went with this idea. I have some others ideas I hope I can write them too. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it.

Tachibana Makoto is the happiest he is ever been, he and his husband Yamazaki Sousuke have been married for ten years.. 

They had met when Makoto started working for Sousuke as his personal assistant, Sousuke had fallen head over heels. They dated after a year of failed attempts to get Makoto to agree to go out with him. Sweet, beautiful Makoto. After three years of dating Sousuke finally proposed and Makoto accepted. 

They married in a small ceremony, just friends and family, it had all been magical. After six months of being married Makoto found out he was pregnant. They prepared everything for their baby to arrive. Makoto stopped working when he was seven months pregnant. 

When Haru was born, they were the proud parents of beautiful baby boy. And Sousuke promissed he wouldn't love anyone more than he did love his family. Makoto became a stay at home parent. Sousuke dedicated every free time he got to his beautiful family. 

After Haru turned four years old. He made his first mistake, he hired the most attractive assistent he could get. And he started to work late hours, usually arriving after Makoto and Haru were in bed. He told himself was because he needed to finish everything in his office, but he knew it was a lie.

Matsuoka Rin, god he was a flirt, and Sousuke liked the attention. Of course he loved Makoto nobody compared to his beautiful soulmate. 

***

After Haru's 5th birthday Makoto had asked Sousuke he wanted him to come home early that he was missing on being with them, and Sousuke had agreed after all he always came after 11pm from going drinking with his coworkers and of course party lover Rin. But he did not keep his word and continued failing, dissapointing Makoto everynight. 

He only flirted with Rin, never touched him, he just liked the high that came with the game. Rin knew he was married after all, but that did not stopped them both from partying from time to time or going out for dinner during the week.

***

On a rainy night there was a short circuit at the Yamazaki/Tachibana home. Makoto ran out the house. He had barely scaped with Haru in his arms. He called Sousuke after the firefighters had put the fire out, and they had been taken care of by the paramedics, since they had no injuries they could go somewhere else to stay. 

Makoto descided to go to Sousuke's office to check if he was there. He went against his better judgement to go to him instead of a hotel. That was a bad idea he knew it. Haru was sleepy they needed to rest but it was only 10pm and maybe just  
maybe Sousuke would be there. 

***  
'Lets go Haru, I know you are tired,but lets check on daddy first, okay love?' Makoto asked Haru after unbuckling his seatbelt. And carrying him in his arms.

'Kay' Haru answered after all he knew daddy was the only one who could comfort his papa.

It was still raining and the weather was getting cold after all it was November. They went inside the building. And took the elevator to the top floor. 

When they reach the top floor, the lights were dimmed. But there was light comming from Sousuke's office and his door was wide open. So Makoto walked to his door still carrying Haru in his arms. 

When they reached the door. There was Sousuke, kissing his assistent, both disheveled, breathing harsh while their mouths were on each other. His assistent was pulling him from his tie while he unbottuned Rin's shirt. Haru watched them too. But just then Sousuke saw the two figures by the door. Just then Makoto broke from his stupor and ran back to elevator.

He took off on his car. Haru just stared as his papa cried in silence. He couldn't say anything to make him feel any better. 'Only daddy could do that, but because of him papa is like this' Haru thought as he saw his father drive thru the rainy streets of Tokyo.

'I am sorry Haru, you did not need to see such a thing' Makoto broke the silence. 'We are going to stay in a hotel and tomorrow we are driving back to Iwatobi to see granny, ok baby?' 

'Papa you okay?' Haru asked, he knew it was a silly question but what else he could say. 

In that moment Makoto's phone began to ring, but he ignored it. 'I will be okay love, we are going to be okay. Papa and daddy will talk later'. Said Makoto as he tried to compose himself, he did not want Haru to see him broken.

'After all this time you do this to us, how? Why?' Makoto kept repeting those questions in his head while driving them, trying to find a hotel. Just when he descided to find a spot to park, so he could check on his phone for available hotels nearby, they were hit from behind, he tried to maneuver the car but just then they were hit again this time by another car, Makoto only had time to see how the other car crashed against them and their car turned. 

***

Sousuke remembered all to well. It was like yesterday. He remembered how he had rushed after Makoto, but by the time he reached him he was driving away with Haru. He looked heartbroken. His eyes glassy and pained. Haru looked worse his eyes disgusted by his father.

It was all a mistake. He and Rin were alone together in his office when Rin kissed him, and he did not pushed him away, instead he pulled him and kissed him back. Just this once. And then his reality and delusion collided. 

He received a call from the hospital, Makoto and Haru had been in car accident. He saw all the missed calls from Makoto, he had called him about six times, that is why he went to his office scared looking for his safe haven, but he found his lies.

*** 

At the hospital he had been led to a room with all the equipment off. Makoto was all bruised and bandaged. The doctor who tried to save his life had told him Makoto had a concussion, causing brain sweeling, he had broken ribs, they had tried to revive him but he had died when they arrived at the hospital. He was two months pregnant. 

Haru had survived the accident, he had a concussion but they were able to save his life, but he had rejected his father the moment he saw him. He called the nurses so he could be removed from his room. 

***

At Makoto's funeral everyone had blamed him from everything from his own parents to Haru, his own son. Haru did not cry, but his beautiful blue eyes were dull and bloodshot red. 

He walked up to his father when everyone had left. They stayed there looking at were Makoto's body laid now. 'You killed papa, thanks to you he is gone and so is my sister or brother, he was scared, and we went after you while you betrayed our family' Haru said, Sousuke did not say anything just listened the words filled with hatred 'he loved you, he wanted to tell you about the baby on his birthday, he wanted to go to the doctor with you'

'I do not want to live with you, I am not your son and you are not my father, you killed us all, you killed our family'. Haru walked away from the cementery and board one of the cars that was going to take him to his grandparents.

Sousuke cried in front of his family grave. He kneeled and cried some more. 'Forgive me, I love you'.


End file.
